


Roses

by jackandkook



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Humor, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Sexual Humor, Smut, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 03:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackandkook/pseuds/jackandkook
Summary: "How do you look at someone you love and tell yourself it's time to walk away?"





	1. Chapter 1

The dirt path feels rough and cold against Jeongguk's bare feet, but he kept running. He kept running until he can't see through the blur of his tears anymore, until he's as far away from the pack as possible.

He can't let anyone know. He can never let them see.

As an alpha, all his brothers look up to him for support, for advice, for possible mates, even.

He can't let them see what a coward he really is, how he can't find a mate of his own because he's too afraid of his own feelings.

\--

When his father, Namjoon, asked him about finding a suitable mate, he tried to tell him about the brawl that happened in the woods earlier and how he has beaten every single beta in their pack. His father sighed. “You can't lead the pack on your own, guk-ah. You need a partner, a confidante, someone who will stand by your side when things get bad.”

“Oh, and beat them to death whenever I feel wronged?” he asked, his voice dripping venom, “You treated mom so poorly when she was alive,” he faced his father and looked him in the eye. “If that's what having a mate is like, I don't want it.”

“You're too young to understand—“

“I'm not like you, Dad. I will never hurt the person I love.” 

\-- 


	2. Chapter 2

He fell on his knees, wrecked sobs escaping his throat.  
He let out a low howl, a sound so sad and broken, he was glad no one from his pack could hear.

“Hello?” said a soft voice, startling Jeongguk.

He quickly wiped his tears away, stood up and looked around, his stomach sinking at the realization that his assumption of solitude had been wrong. "Who's there?" he said, baring his teeth, "Show yourself!"

He sniffed at the air and was hit by the strong scent of roses mixed with the very faint smell of blood..

He knows that the forest is filled with flowers, The rose being one of them, but this one is strong, inviting, and too sweet to belong to an ordinary flower.

Jeongguk’s heart thundered in his chest. He doesn’t know anyone with the scent, and the thought of a stranger witnessing one of his vulnerable moments as an alpha worried him more than anything.

He sniffed some more, eyebrows knit in concentration. He then realized that he's standing by the lake, the deep blue water glistening in the afternoon sun.

His mom loved the lake..

He shook the memory off, reminding himself to focus on the task at hand. He needs to find where the scent is coming from so he can clear things up.

He stopped in front of a bunch of tall bushes, his senses being invaded by the saccharine scent, and scoffed. “Come out, I know you’re here.”

A mop of raven hair slowly emerged from the bushes, then amber eyes are blinking up at him, and soon, the man in question stepped out.

The man is a bit shorter than him, but his movements were graceful, measured, unlike Jeongguk's raggedy and clumsy ones. He has full, pouty lips, slightly chubby cheeks, and eyes that are narrow but expressive. He's wearing an oversized light blue fuzzy sweater, his small fingers barely going past the sleeves.

The man smiled up at him, revealing his tiny fangs.

A vampire.

Jeongguk frowned.

Upon closer inspection, he decided that the man was very much like his scent; sweet, innocent, but can also be dangerous.

How ironic, he thought.

“Hi,” the man said, awkwardly waving his hand but instantly put it down when Jeongguk’s frown deepened, “I just want to ask if you’re okay? I was walking by when I saw you howling, and I was wondering if you're in pain..” he trailed off, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I'm Jimin by the way.” he lifted his right hand and reached for Jeongguk's, but Jeongguk stepped back.

He did not miss the brief flash of pain that crossed Jimin’s face, but the latter quickly recovered.

Jeongguk eyed him warily. “Why are you here?” he asked, quickly evading the smaller man’s question because he’s clearly not fucking okay.

Jimin looked at him with wide eyes. “Uh..because I want to be?”

“You shouldn't be here. This is our side of the border.”

Jimin blinked at him. ”Your side?” he asked, then giggled into his hands. The sound made Jeongguk’s stomach flip. “Oh, this is no one's side. The border starts there—“ he motioned to the direction of the trees on the far side of the lake, “and there—“ he gestured to the dirt path Jeongguk came from.

Jeongguk dumbly followed his hand. He has cute little fingers, Jeongguk thought, then mentally slapped himself.

He's not supposed to find a vampire cute.

“You howled like you've been shot earlier, but you look fine to me.” Jimin muttered, eyeing him up and down. “It's a girl problem, isn't it?”

“It's none of your business,” Jeongguk snapped.

“Tch. None of my business my ass,” Jimin muttered lowly, blowing his bangs off his forehead.

“Excuse me?” Jeongguk can't help but snarl, standing tall and towered over Jimin. “We don’t even know each other.”

Jimin looked at him with bored eyes, unfazed. “You wolves think you can scare us off with all the growling and shit, but it actually doesn't work,” he said, crossing his arms, “we're immortal, remember? that's what, a bajillion times better than dog years?”

Jeongguk stepped back, astonished yet amused. He remembered vampires to be cold, elegant creatures, ethereal and out of everyone's reach. They kept to themselves most of the time, monitoring the border from afar. Sometimes there’s a whole coven hiding deep in the shadows, their beautiful, pale faces forever young and hidden in the darkness.

Jimin is.. the opposite of those. He's warm, friendly, sassy, and doesn't seem to be bothered by the sun.

But then again, Jeongguk never really encountered a vampire up close until today.

“Now turn around and let me check if you have any wounds,” Jimin grabbed his arm, insistent and surprisingly strong despite his small size.

“I-No—“ Jeongguk protested, pulling his arm back but shut his mouth when he saw Jimin's eyes flash vibrant red.

It turned back to amber as soon as he relented though, and Jimin hummed happily, his voice soothing and undeniably as cute as he is. “I’m a doctor. Just thought you should know,” he stated matter-of-factly, and Jeongguk almost stumbled.

This cute teenager is a doctor?

Jimin’s small but deft fingers hovered over the wide expanse of his bare back, expertly prodding the scratches and wounds he obtained from the brawl, and Jeongguk hissed when his finger lingered a bit too long on a particularly big bruise. “Mmm-hmm. nothing too serious, most of these should heal within a few days. Some might leave scars though,” Jeongguk rolled his eyes, because he knows. “I was right. It wasn’t physical pain you’re howling about,” he paused, “It was something else, something deeper.”

Suddenly the sweet smell of roses was suffocating rather than comforting and Jeongguk wanted to go home.

He shrugged Jimin’s hand’s off, muttering a low ‘I should go,’ before quickly standing up and running back to the dirt path where he came from.

All Jimin could do was stare at the young wolf’s disappearing back, sighing to himself.

\----

That night, Jeongguk dreamt of amber eyes, plump lips, and raven hair.

\----

It's been three days since the incident happened but Jeongguk still can't shake off his newfound curiosity about vampires.

He's hanging out by the local bar with one of his best friends, Taehyung, who doesn't seem to notice that he zoned out 2 minutes into the conversation. "So I met this hot omega chic by the beach and we—"

"Tae, what do you know about vampires?"

Taehyung stopped mid-sentence, turning his head to the side and stared at Jeongguk, his storm-gray eyes swirling in confusion. "I'm sorry, what?" Taehyung asked, not comprehending his question.

"Vampires. Y'know, those cold, blood-sucking—"

Taehyung's face scrunched in disgust, "Ew! okay, stop. I get it!" he said, flapping his hands in front of Jeongguk's face.

Jeongguk rolled his eyes, not believing the fact that Taehyung is an alpha, too.

Taehyung shifted in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. "Okay, well.. according to my grandma, vampires don't eat, sleep, or even breathe. She said they basically just do all these things for show, since they don't have a beating heart like we do."

"They—they don’t?" Jeongguk gasped, doe eyes getting impossibly larger.

Now it's Taehyung's turn to roll his eyes.

"Why do you think we live so far away from the border? The chief doesn't want our pack to be associated with any of them. Those guys are dangerous," Taehyung muttered, feeling smug that he knew more about vampires than Jeongguk does. "Plus, they're really strong and has even sharper senses than us, so don't be–Wait a minute. Why are you asking me this anyway?"

Taehyung was staring at him suspiciously, and Jeongguk tried to shrug the matter off. "I just got curious, that's all." He said, looking away.

Taehyung, being the nosy little shit that he is, poked Jeongguk's rib. "Dude, are you seeing a vampire chic? What the f—"

Jeongguk's hand immediately went up to his mouth, muffling the rest of his sentence. The other patrons of the bar looked at them, and Jeongguk smiled apologetically.

Being friends with a loud-mouthed asshole like Taehyung really has its cons.

\---

He didn't come back to the lake in hopes of seeing Jimin again, no. Jeongguk simply wants to check the border himself, to see if there's any breach happening, and if he happens to see Jimin, he will apologize for how he acted— or that's what he keep telling himself.

He's been nervously licking and biting his lips since he went out the house. Now his lips are cracked and dried and Why the fuck is he even here?

Before he realizes what he's doing, he's sneaking along the dirt path, trying to make as little noise as possible. (Not that he wants to see Jimin before he sees him, but because, you know, he wants to be smooth af.) He subtly tried to sniff at the breeze coming in from the lake, and almost smiled to himself when the familiar scent engulfed his senses. He’s here.

He hid behind the largest tree he could find and peeked around the trunk: instantly spotting the smaller male.

Jimin has his back to him, facing the lake. He seems to be deep in thought, looking over the horizon. He's wearing what looks like a rose-colored satin robe.

Jeongguk mentally prepared himself for the (hopefully) smoothest conversation that's about to happen and repeated his mantra over and over in his head: be cool, stop fidgeting, apologize and try not to fuck up. He fixed his hair, licked his lips once more, and was about to step out from behind the tree when--

when he saw Jimin fiddling with the tiny bow that's holding his robe together.

His heart lurched in his throat.

He couldn't possibly be naked underneath the robe, can he? This is a public place--

But Jimin's already done untying the meager bow that's barely there, and he--

He slowly slid it down his shoulders, revealing the taut muscles of his back and his glorious, perfect, pale neck and Jeongguk has to bite his knuckle so he won't make a sound.

He may or may not have also adjusted himself in his pants but hey, no one has to know that.

Goddamn, this man is beautiful. Jimin's still lowering the stupid robe and OhmygodhessohotIcantdothis but Jeongguk can't force himself to look away.

He can feel the heat surging in his veins, his inner wolf urging him to claim, bite, own. He can almost feel his rational thoughts drifting away, his lust only growing by the second, and Jeongguk hates himself for being such a wolf.

The robe is dangerously low now, giving him a glimpse of the sexy dip on Jimin's lower back, the outline of his ass cheeks barely hidden by the fabric when--

Jeongguk hiccupped, the sound echoing through the mini-clearing.

There’s a subtle shift in Jimin’s scent, the sweet mixing with something more poisonous yet alluring, and his posture straightened at the slightest. Jeongguk held his breath. He’s glued to the same spot, afraid to move an inch. He briefly wondered if this is how his short life as a wolf would end, whether being mauled by a gorgeous vampire is an enough reason to die peacefully.

Just when Jimin was about to turn around, a woman emerged from the woods. Everything about her screams danger: from the shoulder-length straight jet black hair to the high-cut matte black boots, Jeongguk was sure no one would ever dare cross her if they don't wish to die a painful death.

She smells like lavenders, and Jeongguk has to blink several times to make sure he’s not dreaming. She's just as breathtakingly gorgeous as Jimin. The only difference was their contrasting expressions, because where Jimin is all shy smiles and warm gestures, she was looking at everything with mild disgust, chin high in the air, her skin as pale and smooth as porcelain.  She seems more annoyed than surprised that Jimin is standing stark naked in the middle of the woods.

“Yoongi,” Jimin mumbled, his voice just above a whisper. He slipped his arms inside the robe and re-tied the bow again, hiding his exposed skin. Jeongguk almost sighed in disappointment if not for the fact that there isn’t only just one vampire who can maul him to death.

“Jimin,” Yoongi said, the coldness in her voice making the hair on Jeongguk’s arms raise. “Care to explain what’s happening here?” Yoongi and Jimin seems to be staring each other down, the tension in the air palpable.

Then Yoongi’s traits straightened. “This place fucking reeks,”  she said, covering her nose and mouth with her hand. “Those mutts better stay on their side or things are gonna get ugly real qui—“ Her eyes widened, irises turning blood red when he spotted Jeongguk standing not too far from Jimin. “YOU!”

Jeongguk scrambled to run, stumbling over his own feet. “I—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—“ Yoongi stepped forward and bared her fangs, but Jimin caught her arm.

“Leave the pup alone.” Jimin’s voice was still sweet and kind, as if trying to pacify Yoongi’s sour mood, but Jeongguk can sense the hardness hidden underneath the surface. So he knew I was here all along, he thought, surprised. Yoongi looked at him incredulously,

“Are you serious?! Seokjin would have our heads if she knew we let this stupid mutt go!” “He’s not doing anything wrong, Yoon. He’s merely observing the border and I want to take a dip in the lake. I can smell him from a mile away and I’m telling you, he’s harmless.” Jimin vaguely gestured to where Jeongguk is, “You always get so worked up over small things. Just let me do my thing, hm?” Yoongi’s shoulders sagged a bit, seeming to calm down a little, but didn’t fail to send a sharp glare at Jeongguk. Jeongguk hiccupped again, still terrified to move.

“Get lost, kid. I have a short temper and I’ll tear you to shreds if I ever see you around here again,” Yoongi grumbled, glancing at Jimin briefly before glaring back at Jeongguk as if trying to emphasize the meaning of her last statement,‘I’ll tear you to shreds if I ever see you around Jimin again.’

Jimin finally turned around to face him, eyes warm as molten gold and briefly nodded at Jeongguk, urging him to follow Yoongi’s orders to avoid trouble.

Jeongguk reluctantly turned away, his mind brimming with even more questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Is Yoongi his mate? His friend? His girlfriend? If that is so, why did he save me? Jeongguk massaged his temples, his head throbbing from all the possibilities.

“Oi, You’re doing it again,” Taehyung complained, munching on a bag of chips he stole from Jeongguk’s kitchen cabinet.

“Doing what?” Jeongguk blinked at him, puzzled.

“The ‘I’m-thinking-hard-don’t-mess-with-me’ thing,” Taehyung explained, a few bits of food flying out of his mouth. “I’ve been your best friend for fifteen years, and I’ve never seen you think this hard before, it’s worrisome,” Jeongguk threw a pillow at his face, making Taehyung chuckle.

“You’re an idiot, I don’t know why I’m friends with you,” Jeongguk mumbled, punctuating his sentence with a laugh of his own.

“We’re friends because you love me,” Taehyung said with a roll of his eyes, “and also because I’m so irresistibly charming, you don’t want me to be with anyone else,” he fluttered his eyelashes and placed his chin on his hands.

Jeongguk made gagging sounds, earning him a pout from Taehyung. “You’re extremely clingy, a crybaby, and a pain in the ass—“

“Well, I’m 7 inches long and that’s without my knot, so yes, I am indeed a pain in the—“ Jeongguk stuffed a handful of chips into Taehyung’s mouth, cracking up when the latter coughed around the excessive amount of food, but Taehyung swallowed almost everything nonetheless.

They chattered for a few hours until Taehyung received a call from his “friend” asking him for “a huge favor”. 

Jeongguk knows it's bullshit, that Taehyung's probably just meeting Hoseok, his ex-boyfriend, for a quick fuck in some cheap dingy motel nearby. Normally, he would give Taehyung a 2-hour long lecture about how you're not supposed to fuck your ex just because he still makes your dick hard, but he's not in the mood for Taehyung’s sniffles and I still love hims today so he waved him off, playfully kicking him in the butt, saying he has other plans anyway, even though he knew very well that once Taehyung leaves, he’d be left alone with his thoughts again, thinking of a certain vampire who’s probably not thinking about him, but a man can dream, right?

[21 years ago]  
The country hospital was, as Seokjin described it, mediocre and small unlike the large, extravagant hospitals of the city, but Jimin didn’t mind. He likes simplicity.

He likes the smell of antiseptic lingering in the hallways, the ridiculous amount of white in everything; the walls, the ceilings, the beds, the chairs. Somehow, it feels oddly comforting that he’s not the only one who lacks color and life.

After caking his entire body with enough make-up to cover an entire cheerleading squad, he finally has the skin tone that can pass for human complexion. He glanced at himself in the full-length mirror, satisfied with how his handiwork turned out. He almost looked human.

Almost.

His ever-glowing amber eyes snapped him out of the illusion, reminding him that he will never be one no matter how much he tried.

He’s doomed to live forever on his own. 

Seokjin’s order was loud and clear in his head: Get rid of Namjoon’s child as soon as it was born. He’ll be the threat to our kind according to the prophecy of the elders, and we can’t risk anything. I’ve sacrificed so much for this coven to lose it now.

Jimin knows that a part of Seokjin still loves Namjoon and she can’t bear the idea of him having a child with another woman, having seen her cry and lose herself in blood-infused liquor countless times since they broke up, but he didn’t say anything.

It’s also true that the 27th chief could be the bane of their coven’s existence, because they’ve all been warned about it after so many centuries of peace. Everyone has been on the edge since they heard the news of Namjoon finding his mate. (He’s the 26th chief.)

This means Jimin has to kill an innocent child(which is against his moral beliefs as a doctor), and he has to do it fast.

“Dr. Park, please proceed to the Delivery Room. I repeat, Dr. Park, please proceed to the Delivery Room.” the static of the radio system brought Jimin out of his reverie, making him get into his scrubs in record time.

He quickly lathered his hand with antiseptic and put his gloves on, not knowing that his life was about to change.

\----

[Present Day]   
Jimin squinted at the light filtering through the glass-stained windows, relishing the slight burn on his skin when the sunlight got warmer.

He keeps remembering the day they met in the woods.

He was about to return home,  having been finished with gathering enough herbal plants to add to the new concoction at his lab, when he got a waft of sweet chocolate mixed with the earth, the underlying musky scent of a man and a beast barely there; a scent he knew so well it scares him.

At first, he assumed that his eyes were just playing tricks on him because he honestly never thought he’d see him again. He’s a man now, with blue-gray eyes and a body to die for. 

His tanned skin and rippling muscles made Jimin squirm, and he's sure he’d be blushing if he has the capacity to.  
It was when he started howling that Jimin saw the little boy hiding underneath the hard exterior, the heart-wrenching sobs escaping his lips making Jimin clench his fists and curse the entire world for being so harsh to such a wonderful person.

His Jeongguk.

The Jeongguk he tried so hard to protect. The Jeongguk he held in his arms and loved with everything in his useless heart, as much as someone like him can love. The Jeongguk he has to forget.

The Jeongguk he has to kill.

“Any improvements? Has anybody seen any suspicious activity near the border?” Seokjin asked, her usually delicate voice strained, her once shiny dark brown tresses appearing unwashed and uncared for.

“Just the occasional stray pup, mostly the chief’s guards, but no trace of the young alpha.” Jackson, one of the coven’s defense officers informed her.

Everyone’s eyes are nowhere near Seokjin even though she’s standing at the center of the conference room, afraid to be questioned on the spot.

“Baekhyun?” Seokjin called out, and Baekhyun almost fell out of her chair in shock.

“Y-yes?” Baekhyun stuttered, scooting closer to Kyungsoo who’s sitting right next to her.

“I want you to join the others guard the border tonight. We’re gonna need more people in the coming days, because N-Nam—“ Seokjin closed her eyes, swallowing the lump clogging her throat, “The chief’s son will turn 21 soon, the age of maturity. We should find him before it’s too late.”

“How can we? We don’t even know what he looks like!” Junmyeon shouted in defense, and the others nodded in agreement.

Jimin stared into space and Yoongi stared at him.

“We’ll have to make do. We’ll scout the nearby towns and disguise ourselves if we must. We don’t have much time.” Seokjin sighed, pushing her hair over one shoulder. “Any objections? Questions?”

Baekhyun raised her hand. “Can I wear a short dress during patrol tonight?” she asked, playing with her fingers and acting cute, which only gained a raised eyebrow and a glare from Seokjin.

“No.”

“How about a sundress?”

“That’s still a dress. So no.”

“Whyyyyyy? I can’t wear them during daylight, my skin would fizzle up—“

“Enough, Baekhyun. If you don’t have any important questions, the meeting is adjourned.”

Everyone stood and padded out silently, Except Baekhyun, who keeps grumbling about conservative coven leaders and where is the freedom in this damn place. Jimin walked straight to his room, ignoring Yoongi's inquisitive stares.


End file.
